Love as we know it
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: What happened after she got off the plane? Entry for Friends boards fanfic contest, Ross and Rachel's future is finally looking bright, they are in a place where they want to remain. Focused on R&R and Baby Emma, Building up to their 1 year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

The new fall had just begun, trees had lost their leaves whilst the sky was a grey colour each day causing the city to feel in a low mood, summer had been and gone and it would be another 6 months until the sign of sunshine would probably even appear.

It was 7am in the morning; all that could be heard was the birds singing, and the brushing of the leaves on the pavement, nobody was out on the street apart from a few cars going past and the coffee shop was just opening.

The couple in the apartment across the street were just waking up, today was a big day for them, they were moving from the apartment. It had been a lonely six months for this couple, despite being with one another, they missed their 4 best friends who they hadn't seen for over a month now, they knew things would change but they didn't know how much it would effect them. 'Sweetie…' Ross whispered into his fiancé's ear in attempt to wake her so she wouldn't sleep in, the moving guys would be around in a matter of hours, two to be exact, and that was short taking in account that Rachel took this amount of time to get herself ready and looking beautiful, not that she needed to in his opinion.

She groaned from her pillow, it couldn't be time to wake up already she thought to herself, it felt only minutes ago that her and Ross had fallen asleep after a few hours of making love for the first time in weeks, life had been quite stressful lately for both of them, the thought of leaving being one of their main stresses, and Emma was at that age where she wanted attention from everybody, especially her mother, they hadn't found time for just one another lately, but they wouldn't dare complain as they had everything they had wished for.

'What time is it?' she asked, a small frog in her voice, she cleared her throat quickly and rubbed her eyes.

'Its gone 8 sweetie, the moving guys will be here at 9…' he told her, 'we have to get up…'She shot up from her bed, getting a bit of dizziness as she did this, 'we have an hour before they come? Well I didn't know it was that late already…' she said, putting on her socks and putting back her hair in a clip. 'I'll go and sort a few last things out, why don't you jump in the shower and I'll join you in a sec hon.?' she said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before running off into the front room.

Ross hadn't seen her get up so fast, but he knew exactly why she was eager to go, the thought of being in their bedroom for the last morning was hard to handle for her, she was emotional and he knew that more than anybody, he would have to make sure she didn't get too upset today, but it didn't take much for her to cry.

He sat for a moment or two at the end of the bed, capturing the image of his bedroom in his mind, so many memories were in this bedroom, the first time he had moved here had been at a hard time in his life, but he loved the times he had spent with Rachel and Emma here. Emma had taken her first steps in his bedroom that morning when the three of them had relaxed in bed, reading the newspaper like he had always dreamed, he remembered the night of Rachel's going away party, the love they had shared that night not to mention the passion was something that he hadn't experienced before with any other woman, that was what made Rachel special, she was like no other and over the past 6 months, they had shared more love than ever even though they hadn't spent much time with one another, they learnt somehow to be without each other at certain times, 'Ross? Get moving!' he heard Rachel scream from the kitchen, usually it was him telling her to hurry up, 'OK!' He shouted back, he stood up from the bed, leaving a print in the sheets, the print that would never be made again in this room. 'Get over it.' Ross told himself, he had moved so many other times, why was it so hard now?

Shutting the door behind them brought back memories from six months ago when they had last been inside Monica and Chandler's apartment, they thought that it had been devastating that time, but somehow leaving Ross's apartment, the whole idea broke their heart. Rachel had only lived there for 5 months, yet she felt home here, more than anywhere else she had been in her life, even more than at Monica's

'Something tells me we've came the wrong way.' Ross announced, checking the map as he drove. 'Check that we're on the right road Rach.' he asked her, concentrating back on the open road in front of them. It had been 40 minutes of driving, they should have been arriving there now but they hadn't seen any signs leading them to Scarsdale as yet, the movers would be there before they got there. 'Sweetie, I don't understand this thing…you know I'm not good with maps' Rachel reminded him, trying to find her way through the map to be a little helpful. 'Let me take over the wheel while you read the map huh?' she suggested. Ross laughed. 'You must think I'm mad Ms Green, I told you that I would never be in the same car as you again if you were driving…that was a promise' he told her firmly, 'You haven't even got your licence renewed yet for Christ's sake…' he pointed out to her as she got out of her licence, the date was still back in the 90's. 'Oh give it over Ross…' she snarled at him, turning her head away from him to let him know she was so not impressed.

Neither of them spoke for the next 5 minutes as Ross tried to find his way up to their new home, they had only visited the house a few times but they knew it was for them, it was the only house that appealed to people such as themselves, an old fashioned home but with a hint of class. Scarsdale had always been on the cards for Ross, and he had only persuaded Rachel those weeks ago when they had decided to look for a house, she set eyes on this house and all of her arguments for why they shouldn't move there disappeared, just like that. 'Oh shit…' Ross grunted, as he banged the driving wheel with his fingers, 'You wont believe this…' he told her.

She turned around to look at him, 'What is it?'

'The gas…'

'What about it?'

'…Its run out' he told her, 'I knew this would happen, today of all days…' he yelled. Rachel rubbed his arm, 'Its ok, we'll find the nearest station and get more gas…' She smiled reassuringly.

Ross shook his head, 'would be fine if the nearest station wasn't 5 miles away Rach…' he said, 'we're in serious shit…' he confirmed.

She took the map back out from the compartment, 'I'll have another look of this and find out which way we need to head…quick'.

'Quick? Scarsdale is nowhere to be seen Rach, we don't have enough gas to last us 15 minutes and the nearest station is miles away…'

'Maybe it'll last longer if we get moving again…' she suggested.

'I'm telling you now Rach…' The car suddenly came to a slow halt, '…. What did I tell you? Gas has run out even sooner than I guessed….'.

Rachel began to laugh.

'And what exactly is so funny madam?' Ross asked, slapping her thigh.

She shrugged, 'its just that…well, this could only happen to us couldn't it? The day we move and we don't even get to the house.' She laughed again as she said this.

Ross began laughing now too, the truth was that if they didn't laugh, they would probably break down in tears, 'You know what else is funny?' he asked her.

'What?'

'Tomorrow afternoon we have to somehow make our way back to your mothers house to collect our daughter.' he reminded her.

Rachel laughed. 'That's not going to happen, we haven't even got there and it's almost 11am…'

Ross checked his watch, 'Mine's stopped…' he realised, 'still says 10.'

'I think we should get out of the car and wait for someone to come by…' she suggested, 'we cant stay in the car forever…'

The whole situation was becoming hilarious now to both of them, 'I have another suggestion…' Ross told her, 'We haven't seen a car go past in hours, we have the car to ourselves…nothing else to do but wait, I say…'

'Mr Gellar…' She said, knowing just what he meant, 'That would be…'

'Naughty?' Ross asked her, tracing the outline of her face with his index finger.

'That's what I was thinking…' she said, kissing him quickly, not letting him have a chance to talk. She laughed as they fumbled around, this was so unlike them, but that was what made it so exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain hit the car windows as they day grew longer, no cars had yet been past and Rachel could of sworn that she had heard some sort of animal noise coming from the bushes across the sidewalk, 'I'm telling you now Ross, I am so not liking this now…' she said, 'Its past 1oclock, nobody has been past…both of our mobiles have low signal because of the damn hills up here…' She moaned.

Ross sighed. He was getting a bit sick of being stranded now too, there was only so much you could do in a car for a few hours, it eventually started to become boring for both of them, and thank god they had each other though.

'I'll try ringing my mum again.' Rachel told him.

'…But Rach, there's nothing your mum can do to help us really'

'She could ring someone, and they could come here and help us…'

'Fine, while you do that, I'm getting out of this car to get some air'. The heat in the car was just unexplainable, despite the cold, wet weather out there; the heat inside made them feel like it was summer. 'Mum?' Rachel said as she finally got some signal, 'its me… I'm in a bit of bother here…'

'What is it dear?'

'Me and Ross are on our way to the new house, but the car broke down and we have no idea where we are mom, no cars have gone past the whole time we've been here.'

'Oh my sweetheart, you are in quite a pickle…'

'Quite?' Rachel asked her, that wasn't the word she would use; they were in more than quite a pickle. 'Listen Mom, I need you to do me a tiny favour here which may well get us out of this mess…could you look in your address book? I've put the new house address inside for you, if you find that. You can find the telephone number where the moving guys will be now, ask them to ring my number and help us out….'

'Ok dear…I cant promise anything, but will do my very best…'

'Thanks Mom, you have no idea how terrible today has been, the day you move is supposed to be exciting, ours has been a complete nightmare…oh, how is Emma?' she asked.

'She's just fine dear, she is being very good for her grandmother…'

Rachel looked outside of the car to see Ross sitting on the pavement, staring into space. 'Give her our love mom…'.

'Course I will do sweetheart, now I will do my best to help you, but please ring me later on ok?'.

Rachel ended the call and sighed, she was hoping for some sort of miracle, they would be lucky if they would get to their new house by tonight. She thought about suggesting walking away to find anywhere that would help, even a shop or a house, but she knew that moving away from the car wasn't a good option.

'Rach…'. She heard Ross call from outside, 'You wont believe this…'.

She climbed out of the car, 'What Hun?' she asked.

Ross stood up from where he was sitting, 'A car is coming…Look!' he pointed out, and he was right, a bright red car was coming along the road about 10 metres away from them, 'Oh thank god.' She said.

'I'll get their attention.' Ross said, 'Hopefully they're friendly'. The car came closer to them, and the closer it got, the more the couple recognised the driver. My god, it was Phoebe.

'Phoebe?' Ross shouted, standing in front of the car. 'Is that you?'

'Of course its her Ross!' Rachel told him, but as the woman in the car didn't say a word, they started to wonder if it really was. 'Pheebs?' they asked again.

The car had a number plate on the front; it read ' URS 145'. And that was when it hit them; it wasn't Phoebe, but her identical twin, Ursula.

That was something to report back to Phoebe when they next saw her, despite the fact that neither of them knew Ursula well; it was lucky that she was someone they knew at least so she could help them move out of the spot they had been in for the past 6 hours.

'…. Thanks Ursula, we're supposed to be in our new house now you see, so your really helping us out here' Ross thanked her as he continued to fill the car up with gas which Ursula had offered to them, having a spare tank of gas in her car had really been a help to them today. 'Oh don't worry about it, so how is phh…phoebe?' She hesitated at her own sisters name, 'the last I heard from her, she was getting married and that was almost a year ago now.' Ursula told them.

Rachel explained to her that even they hadn't heard from their best friend for a few months now, 'everyone went their separate ways I guess…but phoebe is living in New York with Mike as far as we know.'

'Have you got a phone number that I can reach her on by any chance?' she asked, 'Its just that…well, I need to talk to her…'.

'We have her mobile, which we think she probably still has, so give that a go…'. Rachel got out her own mobile and read the number out to her.

'Right, we're gassed up again…' Ross announced. 'Thanks again Urs, we better get going Rach…'. He climbed in the car now, starting up the engine not really leaving Rachel anymore time with Phoebe's sister. 'Listen, if you can't get hold of her…the next time I speak to her, I'll get her to ring you.' Ursula revealed a smile, which was something Rachel wouldn't quite expect from someone they always thought of as very cold, 'Thanks again…' She climbed in the car now, waving to Ursula. 'Do you think something is wrong?' she asked Ross.

'With what sweetie?'

'Ursula, she seemed to want to get hold of Phoebe pretty urgently, I hope everything's ok…'

'Well, you gave her the number so she'll be able to get hold of her, don't worry…' Ross reassured her. 'Anyway, we have enough to think about now, we have our house to sort out, and we should be there in 25 minutes…'

Rachel switched on the radio; their all time favourite song was playing in the background, '…and I'll wait without you…' Rachel sung along, looking over at Ross who was silently singing along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarsdale was never a place where Rachel saw herself living, but as she climbed out their car and walked up the path, she felt shivers inside her body, shivers of sheer excitement and happiness. Things were finally going right for a change, she was going to have her own home with her fiancé and beautiful daughter, they would be able to build an even bigger family here and grow old together, the thought of getting old normally terrified her, but knowing it would be in this house, it wasn't so scary. 'Isn't it just…' She couldn't quite find the word, but Ross grabbed her hand to share the moment with her, they would never be able to step into the house for the first time again, 'perfect?' he said, helping her find the right word for how she was feeling. She nodded and rested her head in the nape of his neck. 'It really is…'

They noticed that the moving guys must still be there, loading everything from the van, still. 'It must be all your clothes.' Ross joked. 'Either that, or its all my dinosaur stuff.' Rachel nodded, 'Definitely the dinosaur junk.' Ross tapped her playfully, before he would even start to argue with her, she had already entered the front door, 'Our new home…' She smiled before stepping in.

Ross held her back for a moment, 'Rach, before we go in…'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for making my dreams come true.' he told her, planting a kiss on her cheek, 'I love you so much…'

Rachel smiled. He was such a sweetheart, 'you don't have to thank me for anything, I love you too Ross, and I'm just so excited about our new life together…' They shared a kiss, unaware of the moving guys presence.

'Mr and Mr Gellar?' they heard behind them, four of the men from this morning were standing with boxes. 'Sorry to bother you…' one of them said, with a smirk. Ross and Rachel remained hand in hand, a little embarrassed. 'Sorry about being so late…our car broke down, is everything going ok?' Rachel asked.

'Everything's fine, we're going to take a tea break before we start upstairs…everything is in place really down here, you can obviously move things about again though, and there's a few personal boxes over in the corner over there…' He pointed out.

Ross smiled. 'Should be fun looking through them…' he whispered in her ear, 'Thanks guys, you go for a tea break and we'll help upstairs…' The two of them walked, hand in hand, looking around the house not quite believing that it was theirs, possibly forever.

The remaining hours of the night were spent looking through old boxes containing things from the past, which they had both kept over the years. 'I can't believe you kept this…' Rachel said as she found a rose petal in-between one of the pages in a book, 'Is this from…'

Ross nodded. 'You guessed it,' He took the petal from her hands and smelt it closely, 'its from our first valentines day together, when I…'

'Covered your apartment in roses for me.' Rachel interrupted him, 'Of course I remember'. She looked at him now, smiling to let him know she thought it was more than adorable for him to keep something so small but also so special from their relationship.

There were more than 6 boxes in total, they had looked through most of them by now but there was two remaining which Rachel was now wanting to look in, 'are those your boxes?' she asked him, reaching over to see if they were labelled.

Ross shook his head, 'No idea.' He pushed them both across the floor to her so she could look in them, 'Have a look sweetie.' he told her.

She opened up the first box, peering her head inside to see what was inside. She recognised some of the things, they were her own things from a few years ago, a book of hers and also one of her favourite cds. 'Oh…' She put her hand over her mouth as she realised what this box was, it was the box that Ross had returned to her that day where they returned each other's belongings. 'What is it?' Ross asked, looking over her shoulder seeing a box full of her things, he also recognised them, he remembered putting them in there that day, struggling inside to tear himself away from her and everything she owned, he sighed as he remembered. 'I guess I kept them in this box over the years, for some reason, I wanted them to be in the same box because it was a significant time I guess.' she told him.

They sat for a moment, just thinking back over their time together and apart, 'Oh this is just so…' She couldn't quite find an ending to her sentence, looking through things from the past opened up a door, which they couldn't quite shut forever, 'I was so horrible to you that day.'

'What day sweetie?' Ross asked her, holding onto her hand as she held a picture of herself and Ross together on her first birthday with him, 'the day where I gave you back your belongings, I broke your heart…'

'Yeah but, I broke yours.' Ross reminded her. 'If you hadn't of done it, I would never have wanted to have gave you back your things, they were the only thing closest to you that I still had with me…'

Rachel rested her head on his chest, 'Its just so overwhelming to see things like this because it brings back everything…right, how about we look through another box?' she suggested. Ross nodded, 'Sure…what about your pregnancy box?' he pointed out, the box was labelled, 'Rachel's pregnancy box' and there was a drawing of a baby on it which Ross had drawn himself. 'Don't skit the drawing.' he told her, as she pulled over the box to look at. 'I don't think I've actually looked through this box before, Ive looked through Emma's baby things, but not my pregnancy stuff.'

'When you moved out, you left your pregnancy books and stuff like that, and there was copies of the sonogram picture, so I put the box together because…well somewhere deep inside, I thought a day like this would come where we would be together and look at them…' he told her. Rachel stroked his face, 'your so sweet.'

Ross smiled, 'I know I am…' he laughed. 'Now…see what we can find in here yeah?' he told her, opening the box and taking out the very first sonogram picture, 'Can you make out where the baby is this time Rach?' he joked.

She took the picture from his hand, 'I sure do…right…there.' she pointed out, and she was correct. Ross was certainly impressed, 'I never got to really be a part of Ben's child hood really compared to Emma, I spent time with him, but I can't believe the last time I saw him was 2 weeks ago….' He sighed.

'Hey, what brought that on?' Rachel asked.

'Nothing, Its just one of those things I guess, I'm going to have to go and see Carol, ask her for more time, he's my son, you know?'. Rachel nodded, she was and always had been understanding of his feelings for his other son, and she knew that someday she would become step mum to Ben, and Emma would have a real brother, 'Do you think we'll have more kids Ross?' she asked, as she put down the picture and kept looking for more things from her pregnancy. Ross brushed a strand of hair from her face, 'There's nothing I would like more…'. He told her, 'do you want to have more?' he asked her, hoping that she did.

She nodded, 'I really do, I've been thinking about it actually lately, I think I would want to have another baby…soon' she admitted to him. Ross revealed a smile, 'I'm sure that can be arranged.' he smirked. He grabbed hold of her face and kissed her lips, 'I love you…' she told him, 'I know you do, and I do too…' he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross stood in front of the bathroom mirror, combing back his wet hair from this morning's shower. He had noticed something lately in his appearance, he was looking older lately, but possibly more attractive. How vein. 'Sweetie, pass me the towel.' Rachel shouted from the shower, they had shared a shower but Rachel always took the longest, as she was a woman after all. 'Hang on Rach…' he told her, putting a palm full of gel through his hair, he had started using gel more now too, maybe he was feeling younger lately. He placed the comb on the side and reached out for the towel hung up on the door, he walked over to the shower where the curtain was drew over to hide Rachel's naked body, 'There you go…' he told her, holding it out at arms reach so she could reach it easily. She grabbed it from his hands, and he remained standing next to the bath, admiring her fine silhouette through the shower curtain, her figure was the figure that he imagined most woman to want, slim, smooth and sexy. As he daydreamed, she pushed the shower curtain aside, revealing herself in a towel. 'Hi baby..' she smiled, her hair was dripping wet and the only thing keeping the towel on her body was her one hand, 'your such a tease…' Ross told her. She smiled with satisfaction, it had always worked, possibly even more now at this age. 'Did you not get enough last night huh?' she asked him, he was visibly staring at her now, which would usually make women feel uncomfortable, not her. He laughed as she climbed out of the shower, 'Shame we haven't got much time till we have to go and collect Emma, we could have continued last night's activities…' she said, being even more of a tease now.

She padded over to the sink to wash her face, the water dripped from her nose and chin, inviting Ross to wipe the water from her face. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. 'I could get used to this…' she smiled, placing her right hand on his cheek as he dropped his head in the nape of her neck. 'Shame that we will be back at work next week…' She sighed, they looked directly in front of them at the mirror, they looked at their reflection, and it was almost like a painting. 'Your so beautiful…' he told her, like he did everyday, but something about the way he said it today was different, he was looking at her in the reflection as he said it, deep into her eyes as she blushed slightly. 'Oh Ross…' She turned around now to face him, his hair was still dripping wet, tiny drops of water were on his forehead, and she gently wiped his forehead and kissed his mouth. 'Are you happy?' he asked her, stroking her face with his finger. She nodded, 'more than I have ever been.' she told him. He smiled, that was what he wanted to hear, and if he wasn't making her happy then there would be no point. Sometimes when he was slightly unhappy, seeing her smile and laughter was a reason for him to forget the things that didn't quite matter, she was his sunshine of every morning and night. 'I'm glad…' he told her, as he held her hand and kissed it. 'Lets go and get ready huh?' he suggested, it was getting later and later the more they got caught up in the moment, their daughter would be missing them terribly, and they certainly were too.

Emma did as her Grandmother told her, 'Now you sit there Emma, mummy and daddy will soon be here.' Those two words rang in the little girl's ears, her mummy and daddy would soon come and take her home, she wasn't aware of much, but she knew when her mother and father were there or not. 'Mama!' she yelled as she was placed into her pushchair, 'Dada!' she yelled again, letting her grandmother know that she understood what was planned for her today, it was time to go home. 'That's right Emma, mummy and daddy will be here to collect you very shortly, and you'll be going to your brand new house…' Sandra told her young granddaughter, handing her a rattle to keep herself occupied till Ross and Rachel got there, considering their trouble on the road yesterday, she imagined they would be late, either that or she would get a phone call from one of them asking her to meet them on an unknown road. The door knocked. 'Oh…' she walked over to the front door to see the shadows of what looked like her daughter and future son in law. 'Hello you two…' she greeted them as she answered the door, 'earlier than I would have guessed…' They both walked in, arm in arm as they explained to Mrs Greene about their journey yesterday. 'We managed to get here today, but we wont speak too fast…we have to make the journey back home soon' Ross said, he helped Rachel with her coat as he pulled it from her back before hanging it with his own on the coat stand. 'And how is my beautiful daughter…' Rachel said, noticing her little angel in her pushchair in the front room, Emma waved her chubby arms up and down with excitement to see her parents after two days. 'Has she been good for you?' Ross asked her, Rachel had now made her way over to her daughter to give her the love and attention she had missed out on from her mother the past two days. 'She's been as good as gold.' Mrs Greene told him, 'How about I make us a nice cup of tea and you two can tell me about your new home?' She didn't wait for an answer from them, she was more than sure that they would be more than happy to have a warm drink after the long drive.

Emma lay in-between both of her parents, her head resting on Rachel's stomach as her tiny legs stretched over Ross's thigh, she was a baby who enjoyed the attention of both parents, she was neither mommy or daddy's girl, she was both. 'The house is beautiful mom…you will have to come and see it when it's all done up, it's a bit of a mess at the moment.' Rachel told her mother who was asking about the new house. 'Well dear, that is what moving is all about, the mess and the stress…' Mrs Greene joked.

The conversation moved swiftly from house talk to marriage talks, which was pretty much what they expected, they had announced their engagement almost 3 weeks ago now and they knew their parents were eager to know of a wedding date, but the truth was, they didn't know yet themselves. 'Mom, we are engaged but we aren't yet thinking about the actual wedding yet…' Rachel explained, afraid that her mother would become upset or angry with her, seeing as she had let her down in the past with weddings. Ross took hold of Rachel's hand, 'Mrs Greene, we know that there will be a wedding, but when…we don't quite know, you can understand that right?' he asked her, feeling the sweat from Rachel's palms, she was always a nervous wreck when it came to her parents, unlike Ross.

Sandra seemed to be understanding, 'you don't have to explain to me, I am just so excited about it, why don't we all go out together to celebrate the engagement, I could meet your parent's Ross, and your parents can meet Rachel's, how about that?' she suggested, both Ross and Rachel a little lost for words. They loved their parents, but sharing the evening with both of their parents wouldn't quite be an evening they would wish for, 'well, do you really think you could stay in the same room as Daddy mom?' Rachel asked her mother, aware that her parents had said less than two words to one another over the past 3 years. 'If it's a special occasion such as this, we will have to cope wont we? Besides…we will have to be in each other's company at the wedding…' she reminded them. 'Well, Ok mom…' Rachel nodded, if her mother was willing to be civil, she would be happy with her parents being together as long as she stuck to her word. 'I'll get in touch with my parents then, we'll sort it out for a few weeks time…' Ross promised, making Rachel's mother smile. 'Well this is brilliant…' She said, both Ross and Rachel were more than happy about the thought of this now, they were as happy as ever now and the thought of a wedding excited both of them, it just wasn't in schedule as yet. 'We'll have to get going now mom…' Rachel said, realising that they had been there now for over an hour, they had planned on taking Emma somewhere for a while, but they would have to head straight home now. Emma was falling asleep anyway now, 'Look at her…' Rachel's mother cooed. Ross smiled as he picked up his daughter gently, 'I'll put her in the car Rach, I'll see you outside…Bye Mrs Greene…' he said, carrying Emma out of the room, ready to head to their new home. 'I'll give you a call Mom, thank you for looking after Emma, we really appreciate it…this whole celebration thing is so sweet, thanks mom' she said, embracing her mother with a hug. 'I love you being so happy sweetie, I really do…' Rachel couldn't agree more with her mother, she loved seeing herself this happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Throwing her down on the bed, he struggled to undo her bra underneath her sweater, she had her legs straddled around his waist, his hips in-between her legs, her arms were clasped around his neck, 'Need a hand?' she asked him, a few seconds of waiting for her bra to be finally unhooked, he wasn't normally this slow at it. 'I think it's this bra…' he complained, she couldn't help but laugh. He kneeled on the bed now, letting her take her bra off herself, he watched as she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room, leaving the rest to him. 'Its not like you to not be able to work the bra Gellar…' she told him, placing her hands back to their original position, around his neck. 'Don't blame me, blame the bra…' he told her, laying her back down again and resting on top of her, his hot lips touched her collarbone, he kissed every area of her neck, moving down to the valley in between her breasts, she felt his erection increase every second, she was throbbing all over with excitement and a burst of energy rushed over her, she wanted to dominate him. She normally let him take control, which she enjoyed but she couldn't help but want to swap roles for once, let him be underneath for once. Her top was now off without her being aware of him pulling it over her head, his erection was now sticking into her waist, it was like he was a teenager again, usually men took longer for it to happen, not him.

She quickly moved him to her side, her right leg wrapped around him so he was locked in the position, her hands swiftly moved to his crotch area, she wanted his pants off quickly. She tugged at his belt, once that was off his pants were easy to pull down, before she even gave him a warning, her hands were down his pants, something she hadn't done for him in a while, she heard him moan, hopefully with satisfaction. That part was over in seconds, she felt his heart beating through his shirt and sweat was pouring from his face, she kissed him hard on the lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues touched, he bit her bottom lip as the kiss came to an end. She guessed it was time now for him to let control again, 'enough?' she asked, his face said it all, he was more than satisfied with her. 'More than enough.' he told her, pushing her back down to return the gesture. They were both aware that Emma was only in the next room asleep, usually they would agree to leave it till another time, but it had been over a week since they had shared a moment like this together, if she woke up, they would stop. Hopefully.

The feeling of the man she loved inside her was something she could never explain, it was something so personal with Ross, it wasn't just sex, it wasn't just anything, it was more than that. He thrusted in and out of her, keeping it slow, he was always careful not to hurt her, she always admired him for that, any other men she had been with were too busy pleasing themselves to even care about her, the times with Paolo were good at the time, but thinking back now, it wasn't as good as she had thought.

Before they had started having sex, they suddenly remembered that if they still both were thinking of having children, they wouldn't need a condom. So they hadn't used one, she had never ever not used a condom with anybody, and somehow it felt even better without one, it was a different sensation. As they reached a climax, she almost scratched his bare back with her nails; she let out a moan at the very end as he rolled away from her body, his arms still wrapped around her. They lay together for a few moments, getting back their breath; he wrapped the silk sheet around them both and squeezed her tightly. 'Love you….'. He told her, kissing her on the top of her head, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't tell her that, but she never expected to hear it from him, he didn't have to say it because she knew it just by looking at him. 'I know you do, and you know I love you right…' she said, she didn't say it as much as he did, she wasn't the type of person to express her feelings with words as such, she only had to give him a look to let him know, she hoped that he did know. 'Of course I know, and I want you to know that I will never stop loving you Rach, even when we're older, I'm going to keep telling you, and god help you on our wedding night…' he joked. The thought of a wedding made him feel overwhelmed, sooner or later they would get married after all this time, he hoped it would be sooner rather than later. 'Rach.'. He said, wanting to ask her a question, when she didn't answer, he looked next to him where she was laying, now with her eyes closed, she had fallen asleep already. 'Typical…' he said to himself. She was even more beautiful when she was asleep, if that was possible. And he couldn't help but stare at her when she slept, sometimes she would realise he was looking at her, and catch him out, but she had only just fallen asleep, she would be asleep for a while now, he could stare forever, and ever, and ever.

The woman next door, her strawberry blonde hair and the most amazing smile, she had always been outside at the same time every morning to hang out the clothes on the washing line, sometimes her boyfriend would join her outside, sometimes even kiss her and fool about in the garden. The little girl, assumingly their daughter would sometimes be outside with her mother on an afternoon when the father was at work, they were the perfect neighbours really.

5 months of them living there, and only once had the neighbours been by to welcome them or see how life in Scarsdale was treating them, today the older woman next door was going to make an effort to go round there, or maybe just speak to the young girl across the fence when she came out this afternoon. '…Richard, I'm going to pop round next door hopefully later on to see the new neighbours…' the woman told her husband, 'new neighbours? They've lived there for months…' her husband pointed out. That was exactly why she was making the effort, they would probably think the neighbour hood was a bunch of snobs, well, not her family. 'I've not seen them, they moved in when I went away right?' the man asked his wife, curious about these neighbours next door, he didn't know anything about them. 'Yes, they moved the week after you went away sweetheart, and seeing as you've only been back a week…you haven't been out that door, the chances of you bumping into them are rather small' his wife told him, insulting him on his laziness since he got back from his work related trip across the world. 'You should come with me later on, I would love it if you came with me…' she hinted. 'We'll go around at 3ish, the young girl is normally home then..' his wife told him.


	6. Chapter 6

April 26th, it was hard to believe that it was a whole year ago since they had gotten together again, not only that, but a year since Monica and Chandler had the twins and had moved to their new house, 'oh, do you have to go to work today?' Rachel moaned as Ross picked up his briefcase and began to put on his blazer. 'I do sweetie, man I wish I didn't have to but I have 2 classes to teach today, but I promise to come home early so we can spend time together before we go out with the parents..' he laughed, tonight was going to be quite comical, both of their parents in the same room together, but it was all for their engagement, so they wanted to celebrate it. They were supposed to have the celebration a few months back, but they never quite got round to it, and plus, now they had a wedding date to tell their parents. 'Double promise?' she asked him, getting up to give him a kiss before work,' Double promise…' he told her, before they kissed for a few moments, 'will that do you for the day?' she asked him. He nodded, 'sure will, but if not. I'm sure I can just go and get a sugar from one of the female lecturers…' he joked, 'you dare…' she threatened him. He laughed, 'I wouldn't think about it, I have everything right here…' looking at her then at their 2 year old daughter who was busy eating her breakfast in her high chair. 'Bye Emma…' he said, kissing her on the head, before saying goodbye to Rachel before heading off to work. 'Ring me if you need me…' he told her, one more kiss, and he was out of the house, leaving Rachel and Emma on their own for the day. Rachel still had a job, but had decided to work at home from now on as it was easier with Emma and her workplace was so far from the new house, it worked better for everyone, plus, she got more work done at home surprisingly. 'Right, we'll get you in the bath Emma, then mummy has to do some work, you can watch a film if you want sweetie..' she told her daughter, 'and mummy is going to ring auntie Monica today, I'll have to put you on the phone to her, she'll love to hear from you Emma'. Emma squealed, 'Monica!' Emma yelled, she had a habit of repeating everything they said lately, they had to be careful of any swear words in the house at the moment, 'that's right, Monica, you haven't seen her since you were one year old sweetie.' Rachel explained to her. As she lifted her daughter from the high chair, the phone began to ring. 'Oh…' She wasn't expecting any calls, but she had an idea that maybe it was Monica.

'Hello.' Rachel answered, the phone in one hand and her daughter in the other who was now pulling at her mother's hair.

'Rach! Its me, Monica.' she heard her friend say, 'Do you have time to talk sweetie?' she asked her, sounding a little stressed.

'Sure thing Mon, I have Emma with me so I'll do my best to concentrate on the conversation…' she joked. 'How are you?' she asked, the last time they had spoken on the phone was 3 weeks ago when Rachel had shared the news of the wedding with them, it was only then when herself and Ross had decided on a definite date. 'I'm good Rach, a lot on at the moment, probably like yourself huh?'

Rachel laughed. 'Just a bit… but I'm getting used to life in Scarsdale now!' She told her, 'Its beautiful here, you should come visit…' She suggested.

'I was actually going to suggest something like that, we all need to meet up one time, Its hard to believe we haven't all seen each other in such a long time…oh hey, I spoke to Phoebe the other day, she told me about her mom…' Monica told her.

Rachel let out a big sigh, 'I hope she pulls through, Phoebe was broken hearted when she told me, I think if she pulls through it will make Pheebs want to keep in touch, things like this happen for a reason…'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope everything gets better for her, and her and Mike have had to put off having children again because they're not finding enough time for each other with Mike's new job…'

'Oh, she didn't mention that to me…' Rachel was distracted by Emma tugging at her hair again, 'Mon, can you hold on a moment? Emma is wanting attention…' She put the phone down and saw to her daughter, 'You sit in your pen sweetie while I talk to your aunt Monica…' Emma did as she was told, 'That's a good girl…' Rachel praised her, before getting back to Monica who was probably getting a little impatient now for a good chat with her best friend. 'Right…I'm all yours now' Rachel told her, 'so where were we?'

Rachel carried out the washing basket in her right arm, Emma was asleep in her crib so now was the time to do the washing then hopefully get on with her work which was more important. The phone call with Monica reminded her how much she actually missed her, and everyone else for that matter, they hadn't seen each other in such a long time and Rachel certainly wanted to see them soon, all together.

'Lovely day huh?' she heard somebody say from behind her, she turned around to see a woman perhaps in her 50's, dark brown hair with a young child in her arms. Rachel put the basket of clothes on the floor and made her way over to the friendly lady who she had only laid eyes on a few times before, 'It is lovely…' She agreed.

'Marie Burke, nice to meet you…' the lady introduced herself, holding out her hand to shake Rachel's, 'and this is my grandson, Joshua.' The child couldn't have been more than 2 years old, maybe Emma's age exactly. 'Nice to meet you Marie, my name is Rachel Greene… I've seen you a few times before but never really got the chance to say hello so I'm glad to meet you today, we don't know many people around here…'

'Well, feel free to come round to see me anytime, myself and my husband Richard would love to have visitors, we don't have children in the home much these days, or anybody for that matter…'

'Richard you say? I used to know a Richard Burke…' Rachel told her, 'Probably coincidence though…' She figured, 'myself and my fiancé would be more than happy to get to know you, maybe come round for a cuppa one day, who knows…' Rachel said.

'Fiancé? Oh congratulations dear, and you have a little one am I correct?'

Rachel nodded, 'A little girl yes, her names Emma' she told her proudly, 'she's asleep at the moment, gives me a bit of time to get my work done, and Ross, my fiancé is busy at work…. we're going out tonight so we've hired a nanny to look after Emma for this evening…'

'I'm looking after this little one this weekend, my daughter has gone away with her husband for the weekend, so I offered to look after him…'

Rachel smiled, 'Well, I hope you don't mind but I should get back to work, it was lovely meeting you'. The woman smiled, 'Yes dear, lovely meeting you too, I'll tell my husband your name and see if he knows your name, it mightn't be a coincidence after all…' Rachel laughed, 'Would be very strange if it were the Richard I knew, but let me know Marie…' she went back over to the washing line to put up the clothes, not being able to stop wondering whether it was the Richard she knew those years ago, the same Richard who used to be the love of Monica's life. Anyhow, the woman seemed very friendly; there was nothing nicer than to have friendly neighbours.


	7. Chapter 7

She brushed her leg up and down his leg underneath the table as they anxiously waited for their parents to arrive, usually it was them who were late, but tonight they had made an effort to arrive early. 'You'll have to stop doing that when our parents come ya know…' Ross told her, aware of the leg rubbing going on underneath the table, knowing exactly what her intentions were, and it was working. 'I'm sorry sweetie, just lately your becoming more and more irresistible to me.' she trailed off, continuing to rub his legs affectionately with the side of her shoe. 'Ross! Rachel!' they heard from across the restaurant, it was Ross's parents, Judy and Jack. 'Mom, dad…' Ross said, getting up to see his parents who he hadn't seen for over 2 months now. 'Rachel, you look stunning…' Judy complimented her, 'We're sorry we're late you guys, the traffic is absolutely manic and seeing as we just came from your sisters, it was hell getting up here.' Jack explained. The four of them sat down now, waiting for Rachel's parents, she knew they would be the last ones to arrive. 'How is Mon?' Ross asked his mother, upset that he hadn't seen his sister in 3 months now. 'Oh she's great, her and Chandler are doing really well with the twins, and I can't believe they are a year old now…' Judy said.

'I spoke to Monica this morning, we had a bit of a catch up, we actually hope to make a visit sometime this month but everything is still a bit hectic lately…' Rachel explained. 'The wedding should be a reason for everybody to get together again…' Rachel told them, she squeezed Ross's hand now, 'We have quite a lot of news for you tonight, when my parents get here, we can start to talk about everything…' she promised them, drawing a smile on both Judy and Jack's faces, they had been waiting for an official date for months, and they had started putting money away for it especially, they were more than confident that this marriage would work.

'Oh, there's Daddy…' Rachel pointed out, her father spotted them in the corner, and she noticed he was looking a bit old lately; after all, he was almost 60. 'So sorry I'm late, you can blame your mother, she didn't quite remember to tell me about tonight until this morning so I've been in a bit of a rush today…' He explained to them, 'How is my beautiful daughter?' he asked Rachel, embracing her with a hug. 'So this must be Jack and Judy Gellar?' he assumed. Ross's parents stood up to greet Rachel's father, 'Nice to meet you Mr Greene', whilst they were greeting one another, Rachel's mother entered the restaurant, dressed in something that even someone at Rachel's age would wear, 'Oh mom…' Rachel muttered to herself, she could tell everybody else was thinking the same thing, but she loved her all the same. 'Hi mom, this is Ross's parents, Judy and Jack Gellar…and you know Ross, and Daddy.'

Rachel's mother shook both of Ross's parent's hands, 'It's a pleasure to meet you and I do apologise for being so late…' Rachel's father had suddenly became quiet with his ex wife's presence, 'Mom, you sit here…and Daddy, you sit in-between Ross and his dad…' Rachel told him, knowing that if they were sat together, a war would more than likely begin.

'I think the plaza would be perfect Daddy…' Rachel admitted to her father, he was willing to book the plaza for them for a whole weekend, it wasn't what Rachel ideally would want, but she told him she would think about it, 'Me and Ross will probably talk more about the place when we get time Daddy, we just know that the date will on May 22nd….'

'Have you got your eye on a dress yet sweetheart?' her mother asked her, 'I would love to help you choose one out, my best friend's daughter owns a wonderful shop full of wedding dresses in new York' she hinted. Rachel nodded along, she had already agreed to go and find a dress with Monica and Phoebe when they all had time, and she already knew where she would purchase it too. 'Mom, I haven't even thought properly of a dress or anything really, but I will do sooner or later, I do know that I already have a shop in mind to look for my dress though….'. Her mother nodded, 'that's fine dear, so, who's going to be your brides maids?'.

'Probably Monica and Phoebe, Emma can be the flower girl, and maybe Jill and Amy if they can fit me into their tight schedule…' she mocked, both of her sisters were too busy with their own lives to really take notice of her, they probably wouldn't attend the wedding. 'I'll make sure your sisters attend the wedding dear, this is going to be the event of the year..'. Ross's parents nodded along, 'we've been waiting for Ross to finally marry the right girl, first it was a lesbian, then he said the wrong name and then…'

'Dad!' Ross cut him off, not wanting to really get into the marriage talk, 'I think everybody already knows of my past wedding disasters don't you?'

Dinner was over by 8pm, after a million questions about the wedding that neither Ross or Rachel could answer yet had been asked, it was time to go back home. ' Thank you so much for coming mom, dad…' Rachel said, as she hugged them both separately, sometimes it still made her ache to not be able to share a real hug with both of her parents, together. 'I wont forget to keep you updated on the plans mom, and dad, I'll get back to you about the plaza, I promise…' She smiled, that was the least she could do for now seeing as he had his heart on it ever since became a woman, but she was aware of the fact that she may have to let him down, she and Ross had both talked about a beautiful hall in Long island, not far from their childhood homes, and not too far from both families and their friends, 'Me and Rachel will be in touch Mom, we're actually going out this Friday to celebrate our first anniversary, do you fancy minding Emma?' he asked his mother, 'of course not, me and your father love company, we haven't had our beautiful granddaughter to ourselves for a long time…'. She hugged her son before both her and Jack left the restaurant. 'Shall I call a cab Rach?' Ross asked her, he had left their car at home because he knew they would more than likely be drinking at the restaurant, 'Sure sweetie, I'll be out in a moment.' she told him, still talking to both of her parents. Ross nodded with a smile, quickly admiring her appearance as she stood with her back to him spending some time with her parents, she sure was stunning with that black dress and her new cut hair, her engagement ring was shining in reflection from the room lights, and that was when it first hit him, he was marrying Rachel, something that had had dreamt about since he was 15. He always knew deep down that they would be together when they first got together, but before then it was such a ridiculous idea to him to even consider Rachel even noticing him as more than a friend. Concentrating back now to her beautiful looks, he thought about children, more children who looked like her, he had to be the luckiest guy alive.


	8. Chapter 8

'Hon?'

'Yeah?' Ross answered from his study room, he was busy grading papers from this midterm at the university.

'I'm late…'

'Late?'

'My periods late Ross…' she confirmed, peering her head around the corner of the door, 'I am a week late…' She grinned. She had only remembered being late one time before and that was when she was pregnant with Emma.

Ross put his pen down on the desk and walked over to her at the door, 'Oh, God I hope it means something…' He told her, they had been trying for a baby now for almost 5 months, still no luck which was strange seeing as the time they weren't planning a baby, they were given Emma. 'It might mean something, and it might mean nothing, so lets not get our hopes up, but yeah, there's a chance.' she smiled, he leaned in to kiss her, her hands pressed up against his chest as his hands were placed at the back of her neck, 'shall I go and take the pregnancy test?' she asked him, as they finished their kiss.

'Why not? You go and take it hon, it's the only way to find out…'

'But, I'm a bit scared.' She told him. Ross frowned, 'why's that baby?' his hands now placed on her ass, his knee in-between her legs, very suggestively. 'Because, well…I want it to be positive so much that I'm scared to find out the result, just like when I had Emma, I was so terrified and I needed the girls to help me…' She explained.

'Oh Rach, but this is different now because we both know we want it…when we found out you were pregnant with Emma, we weren't expecting it, you were scared that time because you wasn't sure how things would work out.. …'

She nodded. 'I know, but Ross? Can you…come in and be with me while I take it?' she asked him, she wouldn't usually ask him but something about today made her feel so desperate to see that blue line, she wanted to be pregnant again because she wasn't getting any younger and she felt the time was right. 'I want you with me.'

Ross nodded, 'Ok, are you sure you don't mind me being in there with you?'

'Why would I?'

Ross shrugged. 'Don't know, just something I imagined you would want to do alone…'

'I don't see it that way, we're having this baby together so therefore, we should do the test like it's both of ours.' She held his hand and dragged him off to the bathroom, 'Whatever the result Rach, don't think it's always going to be this way, we will get pregnant…' he promised her. She nodded, 'lets hope so, the cost of these pregnancy tests are becoming more expensive than a new baby would be…' she joked.

Ross stood against the wall as he waited for Rachel to do the test, 'Well I bet no other guy can say that they've done this before…' He joked, trying to make the atmosphere more positive, the two of them hadn't said a thing since they had entered the room. She laughed quietly, 'now you know not to make me laugh when I'm doing this Ross.' she told him, already feeling nervous about the test, laughing would certainly not help her with the test. 'You almost done? He asked her, being more serious now, 'I thought it only took a few minutes to do?'

'Well…' she was now in his view as she came back over to him, 'its done now…' She told him, holding the pregnancy test in her left hand. He nodded, 'so all we need to do now is.'

'Wait…' she nodded.

'Listen Rach, whatever happens, it doesn't mean we'll never have children if it turns out negative today, you know that right?'

She nodded, 'I do know that, but I just want to be pregnant so desperately…' she explained to him, 'its just typical for us when we actually are planning for one, we don't have luck…' She sighed deeply.

Ross took hold of her hand and lifted up her chin, her head was low down like she wasn't feeling too confident about the results, 'I thought you said you felt as though you were pregnant huh?' he asked her, giving her hope at least of that blue line. She shrugged now, 'I know I said that, and I did feel like I was maybe this morning and I've felt the way I felt when I was pregnant with Emma, but now just the thought of this test is making me so nervous…'

He outlined her face with his finger, 'you don't have anything to worry about, whether your pregnant or not, we will have more children Rach, I promise…'

She nodded, 'your right…like always' she laughed.

'Is it not time yet?' he reminded her,' its been a few minutes already, want me to look?'

The test was still in her hand, her thumb covering the line where the result would soon appear, or it may have already appeared whilst they had been discussing it,' I'll look, we can both look…' She suggested. He let go of her hand now for her to uncover the test, she attempted to uncover it but her fear took over, 'I can't do it…'

'Want me to do it?'

'No, I do want to look but…'

'Well look Rach…' He told her. She nodded, 'Pull it together Rach.' she told herself. Looking down at the test now, she moved away her thumb from the line, hoping to see that blue line appear. Ross looked at the test also, thoughts running through his mind about the result whatever it was, whether it was positive or not, he saw her hand move away from the line as they looked at the colour which appeared. It was blue.

'Its blue…'

'Its blue…ITS BLUE!' She yelled with excitement. She had to check it again to see whether she had only imagined it, but yes, it was certainly blue. 'Oh sweetie…I can't believe it' Ross smiled, draping his arms around her as she jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. 'Oh, I'm so happy…' she told him, tears rolling down her face. He kissed her lips, their tongues rolling around in one another's mouths as they squeezed each other tightly. 'I love you so much…' He told her, she buried her head in his neck, and 'I love you too' she told him. They embraced each other, and they embraced the moment that had been hoping for since those months ago, they already had their beautiful daughter, they loved her more than life itself but the thought of sharing the whole journey of pregnancy again with each other, and this time they were together, properly. 'A little brother or sister for Emma huh…' Ross said, Rachel now removing herself from his arms, 'I, I just cant believe it…I thought this wouldn't happen again for us, I'm just so happy…'

'I'm happy too; knowing that our unborn baby is inside you now is just. Just amazing'.

She nodded, looking down at her stomach, 'that's right…back to being fat again soon, I can't wait…' she grinned, 'ready to do it all over again Gellar?' she asked him.

He nodded. 'I sure am Greene, '. They kissed again; everything was going in the right direction for them at last, a new house, a new baby, and a wedding to look forward to, 'so we have something extra to celebrate on Friday rather than our anniversary.' Ross told her. 'Oh yes, our anniversary dinner…Its going to be amazing, one year…' she smiled, touching his nose, 'Thank god I got off that damn plane…' She laughed, 'Yes. Thank god, I don't know where I would be if you hadn't of got off…' he told her, 'Hey, I don't even want to think about it, we're here now, and I'm telling you now Ross, You'll never lose me again…'

'Never?'

'Never…' She confirmed, 'Now kiss me again.' She ordered him. So he did.


	9. Chapter 9

The restaurant was a place where they had been to a lot of times in the past, they had shared some significant times in there, such as one of their first dates, their special valentines night and the big proposal those months ago. The table had candles on it, a vase of roses in the centre and the plates were nicely laid out with serviettes and beautiful cutlery, 'I've always wanted to take stuff from the restaurant home…' Rachel revealed to Ross, 'The stuff is just so lovely here…' She was busy admiring one of the champagne glasses which was crystal clear, 'It's the kind of thing you should say quietly Rach…' he laughed, aware of the waiter standing behind them, waiting for their order. She sniggered, 'Ah well…' They opened up their menus, 'What do you fancy?' he asked her, knowing that she usually stuck to small dishes, nothing too overtop for her healthy diet that she had always stuck to, she wasn't a big eater at all, he had never actually seen her eat a big meal apart from at thanksgivings, she was more of a salad and small portion girl. 'Oh you know me, I'll just have the soup or something with a bread roll…' She told him, closing the menu, 'Oh and of course the champagne…I can only have one though, Remember…' she reminded him, 'Of course sweetheart, I think I'll have the chicken tonight…' He told her, 'Right…I'll order now then'. The waiter was over at the table as soon as Ross gave him a sign to come over, not clicking like Rachel's father would do, but an obvious look of 'We're ready now'.

'What would you like Sir? Madam?' the waiter asked, a pen at the ready with a pad open in his palm, 'It looks like a rather special occasion, may I interest you in tonight's special tasters this evening of wines and other beverages, they're free..' he told them.

Rachel sighed. 'Not for me thank you, I'm pregnant you see, but my fiancé might like to try?' she asked Ross, 'Would you Ross?'

He shook his head, 'If your not, I'm not either…So its just the normal order Sir, I would like the chicken, and my fiancé would like the soup with the bread roll, oh and can you bring us some of that special ice cream for desert for us to share?' he asked, knowing that Rachel adored the ice cream here. 'Certainly Sir.' He nodded, before walking away from the table.

'Thank you baby…' She smiled, 'I love that ice-cream so much…it might not be alcohol, but it's enough.'

'Glad to hear it, shall I fill you a small glass of champagne madam?' Ross asked her, acting rather posh in order to set the mood of tonight, it was going to be very special and romantic, and Rachel already knew that. He always made a special effort.

'Just to think that one year ago today I was sitting on that plane to Paris, leaving you behind…' Rachel reached over to hold his hand, 'Its something that I don't think I'll quite get over, I cant understand why I wanted to even do that to you…leave you like that'. He lifted up his hand to kiss it, 'We all regret things sweetie, I'm just glad that you got off the plane, because this year has been possibly the best year of my whole life…and its all because of you Rach…'

They shared a small kiss, his hands touching her face, 'I never thought we would make it you know, me and you were just so…so stubborn all the time about this relationship, what was wrong with us?'

She shrugged. That was one question she couldn't quite answer, 'I, I don't know sweetie, but I'm just so happy that we finally got it together, I was tired of just messing about…'.

'I know, lets not think about the past, we've got so much to look forward to, the wedding…our new baby on the way, Emma is growing up into a beautiful little girl and both of us are happy at last.'

'When do you want to talk about the wedding? I have a few ideas.' She told him, 'have you?'.

'I've been thinking about it, of course…but no real ideas yet, but its not for me to decide, you're the bride and you deserve to have what you want, not me…its all about you really Rach'.

'Your so sweet Ross, what did I do to deserve you? I have thought about the wedding and I think I want it to be quite a small ceremony, just friends, family and just us saying our vows to one another, I don't want a big due or anything that my mom or dad may want, I just want you there, and the people I love…'

Ross couldn't help but smile, she had changed so much from the way she first was when she had came to Central Perk that day, she was so spoilt back then before she went out on her own to get herself a job and she transformed into what she was today, 'I cant tell you how proud I am of you Rach, Your so different now, You've changed massively…'.

'I have?'

'Yes you have…'

'In what ways?' She asked him.

'In every way, when you first came to the City, you would never have settled for a small wedding, but now you do, and I just really love that.'

'You do? Well. I love you' she told him.

Ross laughed. 'We must tell each other that a hundred times a day, but I do love you too, and I was thinking of proving that to you this evening…'

'Well…I'll look forward to that'.

'You should do as well, I'm going to treat you tonight more than ever because this is a very special night, I have something in treat for you in a few moments, and I want you to stay here…' He asked her.

She nodded along. 'What have you got up your sleeve? Ross trailed off, leaving Rachel in complete suspicion of what he was planning for her, she took a tiny sip from her champagne, she couldn't quite believe that it was a whole year ago already, so much had happened, her mind began to wander back to last year, some things brought a tear to her eye, god she missed her 4 other friends.

'Where did you go?' She asked when he returned to their table, 'I was getting worried…' she joked. Ross laughed, 'You don't need to know where I went, but do me a favour, get up from your chair and come over here…' He asked her, holding out his hand to her.

'Gawd, what is going on?' she asked, knowing that he had definitely done something for her, 'You best not make a show of me Gellar…' she warned, getting up from her chair now, taking hold of his hand.

He walked out into the space in-between the tables, there were only two other tables with people on and they weren't taking any notice of what was going on, 'I wanted you to remember tonight, so I thought I would do this…' He told her, she began to laugh as the excitement of what awaited her kicked in. Just then, she heard music playing in the background, the song was very familiar to her, she saw Ross smiling across from her, 'Care to dance?'. He asked her, holding out his hand ready to take her into his arms, 'I know this is your favourite song so…'

'I can't believe you Ross.'

'Start believing sweetie, and dance with me…' He grabbed onto her hand, pulling her closely into him, rocking from side to side as he stroked her back affectionately, she looked into his eyes, the ceiling lights were reflecting in his eyes, 'I love this song, it reminds me of our first date'.

'That's why I wanted to play it sweetie, I wanted us to remember this night forever like we will always remember the first night we spent together…'

I never dreamed that Id meet somebody like you….

I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

Oh, I want to fall in love with you

She stroked his neck, 'Thank you for this'.

He smiled, 'Thank you…for you'. He decided it was time to kiss her now, not caring about the people around them, 'I promise you we'll have more anniversaries to come Rach'. He gave her a soft kiss against her lips, brushing his hand through her flowing hair.

The music continued to play, and the night grew longer, leaving the night as only a memory to them both. Something about the atmosphere that night made them realise how much love they actually had, it wasn't love that they knew of in the past with anybody else but it was indeed love as they knew it.

(Ok, the end was a little cliché! But I hope you enjoyed the story, it may seem rushed near the end but I hope it didn't stop you enjoying it? This unfortunately will be the last fanfic for a while, I will be thinking of a new one in a month or so, Thank you for reading!)


End file.
